Elongated luminaires, including fluorescent lights and light emitting diode (“LED”) lights are often permanently mounted in a particular location, such as under a cabinet or over a work bench, and are positioned to provide light to the area directly below the mounting position. These luminaires often have a cylindrical profile which causes the luminaire body to be unstable when not mounted to a surface, and thus positioning the luminaire such that it illuminates a selected area is difficult. For example, if a user positions the luminaire on a flat surface such that light is emitted toward a desired working position, the luminaire may roll and change the direction in which light is emitted in response to minor agitation.
Various elongated luminaires comprise integrated hook structures configured to support the luminaire in a hanging position. Although hanging the luminaire generally prevents the luminaire from significantly changing the direction in which light is emitted, such hook structures generally have limited use, as a selected area for use must have an accessible place in which the luminaire can be hung near the user's selected work area. Moreover, such designs generally do not allow the user to reposition the luminaire in order to best light the selected work area.
Therefore, a need exists for a repositionable mechanism for supporting an elongated luminaire in a selected position such that the luminaire illuminates a selected area.